Recuerdos a Medianoche
by Blankaoru
Summary: A solas en su dormitorio, Kaoru repasa lo que ha sido el último año.


_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de quienes tienen los derechos de distribución y producción y todo eso. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

**_Recuerdos a Medianoche._**

**_Acto único_**

* * *

A veces tengo la impresión de que han pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que entré a mi cuarto. Cierto que han sido algunos días, tal vez diez o más, ya no lo sé. Pero me siento cansada, agotada… me duele todo por la tensión. Esto último jamás lo reconoceré en voz alta, porque atraería sobre mí demasiada atención, que tal vez no merezco. O quizá si. Pero por ahora quiero estar sola, sobre mi futón, reordenándome.

No es que no quiera verlos. Yahiko, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Tsubame… Kenshin. Siento que los amo con todo mi corazón, más allá de mi fuerza física. Pero todo ha sido confuso. Quiero sentir que sólo se trató de un mal sueño. Sólo por esta noche quiero estar sola.

Mi padre no era muy dado a hablar. No conmigo, al menos. Sólo lo justo y necesario para darme alguna instrucción. Decía que las palabras eran algo muy valioso, y por eso yo atesoraba las suyas en mi corazón cada vez que me las dedicaba. Solía decir que la vida terminaba, pero el amor asociada a ella no lo hacía jamás. Así tal cual. Como nunca logré entenderlo, procuré recordar eso con el fin de hallarle significado algún día. Muchas veces me repetí esta frase varias veces hasta que las palabras perdían sentido, después que él se fue. Ni siquiera entonces pude entenderlo, pero si sentirlo.

Siempre escuché a mis amigas del barrio quejarse por no tener suficiente. Suficientes vestidos, suficientes adornos y suficiente tiempo libre. Cuando sus padres no les proveían esas cosas se enfadaban con ellos y condicionaban su amor y obediencia a la obtención de caprichos. No sería justa si no confesara que muchas veces quise aquello que ellas pedían, pero pronto entendí que no valía la pena esperarlas de mi padre. Sin embargo, puedo decir que los vestidos, los adornos y el tiempo libre se fueron volando con el tiempo sin proporcionar a sus dueñas nada más que una momentánea satisfacción. Mi padre también se fue, pero me dejó verdaderos tesoros que pude descubrir conforme pasaron los días sin él: Sus consejos que forjaron mi carácter, habilidades para mantenerme sola y para proteger mi vida, y la promesa de que pasara lo que pasara, algún día todo se arreglaría. Me dijo que sonriera siempre, porque podía pasar que alguien que me viera sonreír, estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por mi y a quererme con una fuerza que pocos lograban prodigar, como él lo hacía.

Las personas tenemos mala memoria con lo verdaderamente importante, y es por eso que nos pasamos la vida entre equívocos y angustias, esperando que las cosas sucedan tal como queremos y no como sabemos por lógica o repetición, que sucederán. Es lo que me sucedió con Kenshin. No voy a negar que muchas veces me quedé despierta soñando con alguna palabra, con algún acercamiento por parte de él al día siguiente. Imaginaba conversaciones entre nosotros que de alguna manera, se orientarían hacia mis sentimientos. En mi mente, yo siempre decía algo inteligente, algo que lo motivara a verme con otros ojos, a confesarme repentinamente que me quería. En mi mente, él me tomaba entre sus brazos, o me arrinconaba en algún lugar de la casa, y yo apenas me resistía, y si lo hacía, el imprimiría fuerza para evitar que me escapara. Luego me besaría… escondidos de todos él lo hacía.

Por las noches pensaba en estas cosas, antes que me ganara el sueño, lo que sucedía con frecuencia. Tal vez sea cierto que trabajo demasiado, pero es que tengo una casa que mantener.

A veces me comportaba con Kenshin como mis amigas con sus padres. Él no me daba lo que yo quería. Jamás me miró con adoración desde el otro lado del patio ni se acercó para besarme a la fuerza. Entonces yo no le mostraba que me importaba más de lo que podía atajarme. Apenas era amable, como la cortesía exige.

Con frecuencia escuché decir de mis amigos que yo era una persona inmadura. Pero vamos… con excepción de Yahiko y Tsubame, yo era la menor de mi círculo. ¿Por qué debería conocer los misterios que la vida pone delante de nosotros cuando tenemos más edad? Para mí el amor era como sucedía en mi imaginación: Un intercambio de gestos melosos. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para darme cuenta que va mucho más allá. Kenshin me enseñó… y con toda mi alma quiero retribuir todo eso.

Ahora puedo comprender que Megumi, más que una enemiga, ha sido una aliada. Se ha empeñado en hacerme ver mi inmadurez, y la he odiado por eso. Pero a la vez me ha mostrado, una y otra vez, que la elegida de Kenshin he sido yo desde que llegó a esta casa. Pero ni siquiera entonces me acerqué a decirle alguna palabra cariñosa o bondadosa. Cierto que siempre estoy al pendiente, pero no se lo demuestro.

Cuando estuve en algún problema y él me rescató, pensé que lo hacía por obligación. Lo tenía en mi casa, obvio que me tenía que rescatar, como una forma de agradecer.

Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás, me acercaría más a él, para que conversemos, para… no sé, sólo estar ahí. Pero eso sucedió cuando fui inmadura. Las cosas cambiaron paulatinamente.

Cuando sucedió lo de Shishio, y Kenshin se tuvo que ir a Kyoto, sentí que mi corazón se detenía al verlo marchar. Recordé a mi padre, recordé… pensé que me quedaría sola de nuevo. No quería que se fuera, quería retenerlo, pero no sabía cómo…

Tuvo que ir Megumi a mi rescate para hacerme reaccionar y enviarme de viaje para reunirme con él.

No me abrazó ni me besó cuando nos vimos de nuevo, como soñaba, pero de pronto comprendí que no me importaba. Que aunque esas cosas jamás pasaran, yo procuraría estar junto a él. Pensé en eso como una importante verdad en mi vida, aunque él no me quisiera, aunque me viera con agradecimiento vería el modo de estar a su junto. Yahiko me repitió muchas veces que yo era importante para él, pues había vuelto para despedirse. Megumi también me lo dijo… pero me costaba creer. Sin embargo, me permití amarlo sin esperar nada de él.

Afortunadamente todo eso acabó bien y lo pude traer a casa.

Por esos días dejé de soñar con las cosas que quería de él. No más besos ni abrazos forzados ni nada. No era bueno pensar en lo que no sucedía. Nuestra vida en común se hizo más amena en pequeños detalles, dejé de molestarlo o de enfadarme por todo. No era necesario poner a prueba su paciencia conmigo. ¿Había vuelto a mi lado, no?

Tal vez un poco, en esos días maduré.

Hace unos días apareció Enishi. El joven cuñado de Kenshin. Este hecho lo obligó a hablar con todos nosotros, pues ese hombre había lanzado un desafío a nuestro grupo. Nunca esperé que Kenshin hubiese sido un hombre casado. Menos imaginé los verdaderos motivos que tenía Enishi para ir contra Kenshin: Jamás le perdonaría el haber matado a su amada hermana.

Pronto pude entender que Kenshin entendía perfectamente esa rabia, porque él mismo no podía perdonarse el haber matado (por un error) a la mujer que más quería.

Después de esa confesión, la noche para mí fue larga y oscura. En este mismo cuarto, sobre este futón, pensé y pensé sin lograr dormir. Megumi me había repetido varias veces (esa noche dormía a mi lado con Tsubame) que yo no era la sustituta de Tomoe. Agradezco esa muestra de apoyo, pero mi mente estaba en las palabras de mi padre.

El amor que vive más allá de la vida que lo provoca.

Creo que esa noche comencé por fin a entenderlo.

Tras la muerte de mi madre, siendo yo niña, mi padre siguió venerándola, y viviendo de acuerdo a los sentimientos que tuvo por ella. Para él fue impensable volver a casarse, a pesar de una o dos mujeres que iban insistentemente a verlo y me decían que las llamara mamá en frente de él. Nunca lo hice, y él jamás las tomó en cuenta. Era cierto que mi padre hablaba poco, pero cuando la recordaba, me contaba maravillosas historias sobre ella. Poco recuerdo de mi madre, pero fue el amor de mi padre el que la reveló ante mí como un ser maravilloso a quien he amado a través de sus historias.

Kenshin jamás habló de Tomoe hasta esa noche. Pero durante 10 años vagó por el Japón, motivado por la promesa que le hiciera una vez. Kenshin muchas veces dijo que no mataba porque lo había prometido, pero nunca dijo a QUIÉN.

Esa noche vi a Kenshin en una nueva dimensión. Un Kenshin que a mi edad perdió a la persona con la que se estaba proyectando. Él amó a una persona que le hizo cambiar, replantearse la vida que estaba llevando y que le hizo sacar una bondad que hasta le momento, él no había utilizado.

Recuerdo que esa noche me pregunté qué pasaría si yo moría. ¿Me recordaría Kenshin con algún acto especial a lo largo de su vida? ¿Al cocinar, tal vez, recordaría a esta mala cocinera? Es un pensamiento gracioso, pero lo cierto es que tiene mucho de amargo. Descubrí, que tal como Tomoe, yo quería ser algo en la vida de Kenshin después de muerta. Quería ser ese amor que se mantiene aunque la persona que lo causó ya no estuviera. Pero no quería que Kenshin me recordara en silencio y tristemente como a Tomoe. Quería que lo hiciera como mi padre recordaba a mi madre. Siendo feliz al hablar de ella.

Cuando llegó la mañana, había llegado a una importante conclusión con respecto a Tomoe. Kenshin no sentía amor por ella después de muerta. No era ese amor para toda la vida que traspasa la muerte. Era amor, si, pero había mucho de culpa en él. Al no hablar de ella, no la revivía. No la revivía porque tal vez, sin desvirtuar lo que sintió por ella, no sentía la necesidad de traerla a la vida a través de las palabras.

Megumi tenía razón. Si Kenshin sentía algo por mí, no era porque buscara una sustituta para la esposa muerta. Era porque él, simplemente, se sentía bien a mi lado.

No volvimos a hablar de Tomoe en los días que siguieron. Pero durante una caminata, charlando, le confesé mi pensamiento más profundo sobre él.

Hace unos meses atrás, jamás lo hubiera hecho, pues esperaba un gesto notorio por parte de él. Pero a estas alturas, ya no me importaba. Sólo sentía la infinita necesidad de decirle, de hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí.

Le dije, en el contexto de que las personas siguen el camino que han elegido y se despiden unas de otras, que yo quería estar a su lado siempre.

Antes hubiera esperado ante eso un beso, o algo así. Pero Kenshin me miró sorprendido. Claramente no esperaba mis palabras.

Yo tampoco esperaba sentir un repentino terror al rechazo. ¿Y si me decía que se iba de todos modos? No podía quedarme a escuchar eso. Balbuceé algo e intenté retirarme, pero él me atajó suavemente, al pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros, quedando a mi lado.

Me dijo… me dio a entender que consideraba que mi casa era su hogar.

Mi corazón saltó y saltó y yo sólo me quedé quieta a su lado. Él no me soltó hasta que aparecieron unas personas y no nos quedó de otra.

Al día siguiente fue la batalla contra el grupo de Enishi. Pienso que algo con lo que me durmió me pudo haber afectado alguna parte de mis recuerdos, porque me es imposible recordar ese día con detalles. No sé quien peleó con quién… sólo sé que desperté en un cuarto extraño, con un futón elevado… cama, le decían. Ahí pasé varios días.

Enishi resultó ser mi captor. Al principio me dijo que me tenía ahí porque quería que Kenshin sufriera lo indecible. No pude comprender eso en ese momento.

Días después, Enishi intentó matarme, pero no pudo. Es como si algo dentro de él se lo impidiera. Tal vez el recuerdo de su hermana, que tenía la edad mía al morir.

Enishi entonces cambió el discurso. Dijo que si Kenshin venía a buscarme, significaría que me quería, que él no se había equivocado al investigarnos y concluir que yo era lo que él más quería. Mi corazón dio muchos rebotes con esto. ¿Yo, el amor de Kenshin? ¿Así se veía a los ojos de los demás? Por unos segundos, con este pensamiento, fui inmensamente feliz, pero Enishi siguió hablando.

Según Enishi, si Kenshin venía, él aprovecharía de matarme frente a sus ojos para hacerlo sufrir y después, lo mataría él. Si Kenshin no venía, no importaba, significaba que no le interesaba mi persona y Enishi me devolvería a Tokio sin daño.

Fue duro esperar a que pasaran los días sin noticias de Kenshin ni mis amigos. Por un lado deseaba que él fuera a mi rescate, pero no quería que le pasara nada. Pensaba que lo mejor sería que él se fuera lejos y no volviera y al menos viviría sano y salvo.

Descubrí con esto que para mí, nada era más importante que la vida de él, aunque significara que no me quisiera o que me dejara sola.

Una mañana, Enishi me avisó que se acercaban unas embarcaciones. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y corrí a la playa. Allí estaba Kenshin… sentí ganas de llorar, de abrazarlo. Me dijo que todo estaría bien y comenzó la pelea entre Enishi y él.

Todo terminó bien, aunque Kenshin resultó herido de bala. Pero lo abracé como hace mucho tiempo quise hacerlo, lo recibí en mi pecho, le serví de ayuda para andar. Me senté a su lado en el bote, y él no se separó de mi lado cuando le estaban haciendo las curaciones y pidió que me quedara en el cuarto.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

Claro que lo único que no podíamos hacer juntos era dormir. Misao, que había llegado desde Kyoto para ayudar a mis amigos, durmió en mi cuarto junto a Yahiko esa noche. Lo que me contaron me dejó helada.

Mientras Enishi me llevaba inconsciente a su casa, uno de sus secuaces dejó un cuerpo de una mujer muerta parecida a mi. Todos pensaron que era yo. Incluso me hicieron un funeral. Y Kenshin… mi Kenshin no lo soportó, al punto que renunció a la vida y costó mucho volverlo a la razón.

Todos superaron "mi muerte" a los días, con el fin de vengarse o simplemente, seguir viviendo. Pero él fue incapaz de ponerse de pie. Me cuesta imaginar a Kenshin de esa manera, con la espada encadenada para no volver a ser usada. Yahiko y Misao lo vieron en ese estado y les faltan palabras para describir lo realmente tétrico que fue.

Me levanté en ese momento y fui a ver a Kenshin. Él dormía, pero no se molestó con mi intromisión. Se sentó en el futón y no supe qué decirle. Al final me puse a llorar y él recibió mi cabeza en su hombro.

Le dije que no había querido que eso pasara, que yo no tenía cómo avisarle que estaba bien, que había tratado de escapar pero que no había podido. Le dije que lo amaba, pero que me sentía muy mal por haberme dejado atrapar porque por mi culpa él pensó que yo había muerto.

Dije todo eso muy rápido, apenas me di cuenta. Kenshin me tranquilizó y me hizo apartarme un poco de él. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó si era cierto eso.

-Eso de que me ama.-

Lo miré un poco avergonzada. No me di cuenta de que lo decía.

Al fin asentí con la cabeza.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Entonces lo de ayer ya no importa.-

Esto sucedió anoche. Regresé a mi cuarto demasiado feliz de estar viva y deseando vivir para él. Misao y Yahiko hicieron una fiesta que en este momento se da en mi casa y yo me escabullí a mi cuarto, con un tremendo cansancio. Debo aprovechar de dormir antes que lleguen. Incluso Sanosuke, Megumi y Aoshi se encuentran ahí.

En realidad me equivoqué con Kenshin. Él desde siempre me demostró su amor, sólo que no como yo lo esperaba. El sólo servirme a mí primero la comida, el procurar que mi ropa esté limpia, el cuidarme obsesivamente a veces. Cierto que no eran besos ni abrazos… cierto que no era lo que yo quería ni soñaba, pero era lo que yo necesitaba.

Ahora que recuerdo a mi padre, le encuentro sentido a todo esto.

Kenshin siente un amor profundo por mí. Un amor que a lo largo de este tiempo ha buscado ganarse mi corazón de un modo sutil. No sé si todas las fantasías que tejí, de haber sido procuradas por él, me hubieran hecho quererlo con la absoluta certeza de que él es el indicado. Pienso que se trataba de un hombre de corazón lastimado… esta tarde él me dijo que su corazón había vivido un profundo invierno y que llegando a esta casa, comenzó a florecer.

Miro a mis vecinas, que cambian de novios, y pienso que nuevamente soy más afortunada que ellas.

Me pregunto cuantas de ellas habrán despertado un corazón de invierno.

Sólo ahora empiezo a vislumbrar la fuerza de sus sentimientos por mí. Y por momentos me siento apabullada. ¿Seré capaz de corresponder como él se lo merece? Debo lograrlo.

* * *

Kaoru contemplaba la llama de su vela tan concentrada que no sintió cuando Kenshin corrió suavemente la puerta y entró a su cuarto.

-¿Está bien?

La joven dio un saltito y sonrió.

-Si. Estoy bien. Quería estar sola.-

-Oro… ya veo. Me voy…

-No, no, no… quédate. Contigo está bien.

Kenshin cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó cerca de ella, al otro lado de la vela.

-La fiesta está en su apogeo y me mandaron a buscarla.-

Kaoru sonrió y miró a Kenshin.

-No sé de dónde sacan tanta energía.

Ambos rieron. Kaoru reparó en algunas arruguitas que se hacían en torno a los ojos de Kenshin. Miró su vela.

-Yo no sé si sea una persona muy madura aún. Siento que realmente no quisiera defraudarte nunca… quiero quererte siempre, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Quiero que algún día llegues a pensar que has sido feliz conmigo. Quiero…quiero que sientas que eres un hombre amado.

Kaoru sintió una mano de Kenshin acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la cara hacia él.

-Sus palabras son más de los que un hombre como yo espera escuchar. Genuinamente, desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo la amo.

-Entonces está todo bien.

-No. Pienso que aún hay muchas cosas que deben pasar entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo qué…?

Kenshin no respondió con palabras, pero se acercó hasta tocar con los suyos, los labios de Kaoru. Luego la soltó.

-Sabes a sake.- dijo ella sonrojada.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Y usted al pastel que se comió antes de venir.-

Kaoru también se puso de pie. Kenshin se acercó y le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos. La miró con adoración.

-La vida podrá terminar, pero este amor… parece que se volvió más fuerte.-

Kaoru lo miró con asombro. ¿Acaso él entendía esa frase?

-No es una frase para entender. Se debe sentir.- dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Kaoru sintió que más que nunca, iba por el camino que le señaló su padre.

Antes de que Kenshin abriera la puerta, ella lo atajó.

-¿Me darías otro beso?

Kenshin asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. La fiesta seguía en su máximo apogeo y supo que no los extrañaban.

-Todos los que quiera antes que venga Misao.- dijo abriendo los brazos. Kaoru no tardó en encontrar su lugar allí. Levantó la cara y Kenshin la besó en los labios.

* * *

Recuerdos a Medianoche

Fin acto único.

Agosto 22, 2012

Notas de autora.

A veces me siento como Kaoru, que pasan años en vez de días. Pero en fin, quería poner este fanfic.

La historia de No tengas miedo a vivir sigue en desarrollo. Me faltan un par de páginas para lanzar un nuevo capi. Puede que lo haga mañana.

Cariños a todas.


End file.
